Eyes that shined
by Ilianaky
Summary: She may be dark. She may be light. But only them can notice each other. Cat is falling apart and only Jade notices. Bade and Cabbie too. Abuse and cutting.


People can't be happy all the time. Not even Cat. Cat is falling into pieces in front of them but no one realizes. No one except Jade.

It was Monday when she came wearing a long sleeved shirt and long jeans. It wasn't hot so no one paid attention. No one thought that Cat always wore T-shirts or shorts to school. Jade noticed. But the feeling inside her was so painful; she didn't want to listen to it.

Cat's hair color soon became a darker red. Not the beautiful, live red from red velvet cupcakes. A color like blood. Jade, having broken up with Beck, stood alone and she saw. She also saw that her smiles were more forced now. Like she was playing a role. Again she ignored the feeling, but lightened the little girl's day, when she complimented her hair. The dark haired actress, smiled too, cause maybe that would make the feeling go away.

Soon she notices that Cat stops eating and becomes thinner and thinner, a weight lose she absolutely didn't need. Her clothes remain the same, maybe a part of her little act. Her eyes. Her eyes aren't happy. She can see right through them. Cat knows that. So she just avoids her. Cause maybe if Jade gave up, then she wouldn't have to act so much. Maybe she could just relax.

One day the redheaded girl wore much more make up than usual. Not eyeliner or anything like that. But make up nonetheless. Jade watches. She sees when Cat's sleeve rolls down enough to make red scars show up. When Cat notices she fixes her shirt with a panicked expression. Then she sees Jade. The brunette walks to her locker and lets her sleeve roll down a little like Cat's. Little red scars appear on her wrists too. She locks eyes with Cat who just has a sad smile on her face. She then turns and leaves, but Jade is quick enough to notice the tear that fell from the other's girl brown eyes.

She is falling apart and no one notices. She dies every time they don't. She really doesn't want them to see, but her heart skips a beat when she sees Jade looking at her, trying to figure her out. But she was as good as Jade at acting. So she continues to pretend her life is just perfect.

She soon starts to dislike Tori, as Jade does. Her little perfect smile, her perfect life. She makes her life look like hell and her as a worthless little brat. Jade understands. She sees the looks sometimes Cat gives her, but Vega doesn't. So when she makes a remark about Cat being ignorant or that her brother is weird and sees Cat with a pained expression she is mean to her. Mean and rude and everything it takes to see Cat smile a little. A real smile that creeps inside the dark that has been building up like crazy lately.

Cat doesn't come to school for three days. When she comes, she looks more destroyed if that's possible. Jade invites her for a movie at her place. She says something about Beck going on a date and that she had to do something, but the redheaded girl saw the truth behind what she said and accepted.

They watch a movie silently. They don't talk. The silence is better than the truth and they both know it. Before the movie ends Cat falls asleep feeling safe. When Jade sees that she closes the TV and hugs Cat. She falls asleep with her in her arms. In the morning they don't talk nor move. The pretend to be asleep, when they are just happy to have someone who knows. It's too bad they can't help themselves or they would try to save the other.

One day Beck comes to Jade and he says he wants her back. No one is as good as her and he is such a jerk for leaving her, but even if she says no, he won't stop fighting for her. She cuts him off by kissing him. After what seems like forever the part. She tells him that she wants him back. But before that happens she asks for a week. When he asks why, she says that she hasn't done something yet. He agreed.

The next day she goes to Cats house. She can hear the shouting and the fighting from outside. Jade just sits outside. She doesn't know how much time has passed but a while later, Cat opens the door and runs outside. She then stops, when she sees Jade.

At the end, they are at Jade's house. They wear shorts and T-shirts cause they don't care if their bruises are seen. They examine each other and they end up falling asleep, again hugging each other.

Soon Jade knows the only solutions to save herself and Cat is to leave. She goes at Cat's house and luckily her parents aren't there cause as soon as the door opens she goes to Cat's room and starts packing a suitcase. The redhead watches her and doesn't ask. She only helps her pack. When they are done, the bring the baggage to Jades car.

They stop at Beck's. Cat remains in the car for around an hour sleeping, while Jade tells everything to him. That she and cat are being abused by their parents. Her because her parents think she is worthless and a bitch and cat because they are fed up with her brother and her father had to somehow release the anger. He hugs her like she is going to disappear. He packs his things and he goes after her. His parents don't quite abuse him, but they sure as hell weren't the parents a kid deserves.

When the three are in the car, Cat says she wants to say goodbye to Robbie. She calls him to meet her at a park near the school. When they meet she tells him everything. He isn't as calm as Beck. He begs her to forgive him, for not noticing what was happening. He hugged her and told her a million times that he loved her. She forgives him. She tells him that if he loves her as much as he says he will wait for her to come back. He promises.

They leave leaving Hollywood behind them. They don't give up on their dreams. They take classes and refuse to be left behind. Both girls stop being afraid and soon their bruises fade away. Of course the memories won't, but they don't allow their parents to destroy their lives. They continue wanting to make it big and so does Beck. After a year, Jade turns eighteen and Beck proposes to her after a week, in the beach. The says yes and she finally feels truly happy.

Cat meets many guys but she always remembers Robbie and wonders if he is still waiting for her. She regains her bubbly attitude and starts seeing life with her old eyes. She now knows that unicorns don't exist, but maybe just maybe they are hiding, like she is. And even if Santa Claus isn't the one that brings the presents, it is possible that he is the one that eats the cookies and checks that the kids are happy.

They are like they used to be, but better. They don't realize it but they grow up quickly and they bond strongly. One day Beck watches the girls laugh. Because they laugh now and it's such a magical sound that he just wants to record it and listen to it again and again.

Two more months pass and they are finally on a plane to L.A. They return and it's like they never left. Tori and Andre are a couple now. When they see the three of them come in Hollywood Arts, the smile and run to welcome them. Because even if they left without saying anything, they knew they were fighters and that something serious must have happened. They have only five months until graduation and so all they do is study for days until they can finally breathe.

Cat and Robbie become a couple. They have been waiting for it for a long time after all. They love each other very much and they get married some years later. Jade marries Beck too after two years. Before they know it they are celebrities staring in big movies. The sign contract after contract and make CDs. People sometimes ask them about their childhood. They will just laugh at the memories.

Cat and Jade never parted. They were best friends until the very end. They had saved each other and they could now live safely without any fighting, screaming, threats or abuse. And they were happy. Everyone could see it in their eyes. Eyes that shined.


End file.
